bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Frond Files/Trivia
Trivia *The original airing of this episode was dedicated to the memory of Oliver Miles Cross. Cross was a nephew of Lizzie and Wendy Molyneux, the writers of this episode. The dedication does not appear on Netflix. *This was the first episode in Season 4 to premiere in a new timeslot, it aired at 7:00PM Eastern Time due to Cosmos airing, all episodes aired in Season 4 following this one did also. *Louise's story is a spoof of the Terminator ''series, Gene's is of ''Rock 'n' Roll High School, and Tina's is of Night of the Living Dead. *Louise's "Why I Love Wagstaff" essay has a warning written on the cover. It reads "The following story is top secret. Please do not read this unless you have security clearance of one million or higher". *In Louise's story, in the flash-forward to Louise's 8th grade graduation, Andy and Ollie are singing My Country, 'Tis of Thee with voices that have dropped, presumably because they've gone through puberty by then. *This is the first episode of the 4ASA production season to air. *This is the first episode to introduce Mr. Frond's updated design featuring a smaller head and more detailed clothing. *The sweater that Mr. Frond knits reads "What part of snuggle monster don't you understand?" *The Terminator Frond disguises itself as Speedo Guy (just wearing a speedo and rollerskates) and the multiple Fronds who appear near the end of the segment are disguised as some of the show's minor and main character(s). From left to right they are; Calvin Fischoeder, Gayle, Teddy, Marshmallow and Mort. Interestingly the one disguised as Mort has grey hair, unlike the other Fronds who all have brown hair, and wears Mort's toupee on top of it. *The books Tina, Gene and Louise read outside Mr. Frond's office are titled; "Are You There God? It's Me, Fart," a parody of "Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret." "Fahrenheit Fart 51," a parody of "Fahrenheit 451." And "The Adventures of Huckleberry Fart" by Fart Twain, a parody of "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" by Mark Twain. *The script cover shows primary drawings of Tina, Louise and Gene in a "BOOM!" effect. *Tina runs like a "normal person" in Gene's story but is back to running in her unusual and distinct fashion (arms straight by her sides, torso leaned slightly forward) in her own story. *In Louise's Story, Mr. Frond chases the gang to the kitchen. He spots Gene trying to close the cabinet hatch as Mr. Frond begins to charge. This was a reference to the first Jurassic Park movie. *Darryl's future appearance resembles Joseph Gribble from King of the Hill. Goofs * In the establishing shot of the school's exterior at the beginning of the episode, the name "Wagstaff" is spelled with 2 Gs. * In "Why I Love Wagstaff" during the cutaway of the graduation ceremony, Gene's teacher from "Crawl Space" can be seen in the crowd and on the stage at the same time. Also, the students in the audience don't appear more grown up as the scene is set around 4–5 years in the future at the current fourth-grade class's graduation ceremony. *Gene's shirt changes from his gym shirt to his regular yellow shirt in the shot before the terminator Fronds disguised as some of the minor characters in the show start their attack on the children. * Tina's guitar in "Fart School for the Gifted" keeps changing from a left-hand guitar to a right-hand guitar. She plays each guitar the correct way up adding more confusion over whether Tina is left-handed or right-handed or both. Category:Trivia